Une rencontre inattendue
by marinou
Summary: Fic Sebtana: Après que Santana est était rejeté par sa famille, elle fait un malaise, mais elle ne s'attendait absolument pas a se que se soit cette personne qui la trouvera et lui fera reprendre goût a la vie. Ma première fic, Soyez indulgent!
1. Chapter 1

Courir. Courir toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite, sans m'arrêtai.

J'avais tellement mal.

Mais je ne vous parle pas de la douleur de mes jambes, non, cette douleur là se situe plus haut, au niveau de ma poitrine, à gauche.

Tout a commencé quand Brittany m'a fait réalisé que j'aimais les filles, bien que maintenant nous ne soyons plus ensemble j'ai tout de même voulue l'annoncé a ma famille...

C'est pour cette raison que je cour, je suis en larmes et mes jambes me font mal mais je n'arrête pas pour autant, non...

Ma grand-mère, Abuela, celle qui était mon mentor, mon modèle dans ce monde cruel, ne veut plus me voir, elle dit que j'ai changé, je lui fais honte...

Mes parents aussi ne me voient plus comme avant, eux aussi mon mis dehors, ils m'ont juste autorisé a passer prendre mes affaires ensuite je ne devrais revenir les voir que quand je serais redevenue « normale », selon mon père.

A force de courir je ne m'était pas rendue compte que j'étaie dans le parc, j'entends vaguement mon prénom, je connais cette vois ! J'en suis sûre ! Mais impossible de mettre un nom dessus !

Soudain je sentis le sol se dérobé sous mes pieds, ma tête tournais, je tombé, sur les genoux d'abord.

« Santana ! »

Ma tête heurta durement le sol, je voyais une silhouette courir ver moi en criant mon nom, ma vision était floue, la silhouette s'agenouilla devant moi, c'était un jeune homme mais impossible de voir sont visage, sa voix résonner encore dans ma tête.

«-Santana ! Parle moi ! Dis quelque chose ! Reste avec moi, j'appelle une ambulance !

J'entendais sa voix tendis qu'il était au téléphone, mes yeux se ferment alors tout doucement, l'inconnue me secoua, et là en rouvrant les yeux je le vis, Sebastian se tenait la, devant moi, presque les larmes au yeux, je murmurais son prénom :

«-Sebastian... »

«- Je suis là Santana ! Ils arrivent, je te préviens, si tu ferme les yeux je te met le raclé de ta vie ! »

Et là je ne voyais plus rien c'était le noir complet.

J'ai juste eu le temps de sentir une vive douleur sur ma joue droite, qui me laissais a pensé que Twink avait mis le début sa menace a exécution, mais sa n'eus aucun effet...

Je perdis connaissance .


	2. Chapter 2

**Pour le premier chapitre j'avais oublier de vous prévenir pour les fautes d'orthographes, je suis désoler j'espère que sa ne vous gêne pas trop...**

**Je tiens a remercier les premiers a m'avoir laisser des reviews qui mon donner envie d'écrire la suite, ils se reconnaîtrons.**

**Enfin bref je trouve qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fiction Sebtana, et comme je les adore ces deux là je n'ai pas pu résister a essayé d'écrire ma propre fic ! **

**Donc voilà la suite en espérant que sa vous plaira ! Et je tien aussi a précisé qu'il y aura quelque perso que j'aurai inventé et aussi j'ai un peu modifié l'histoire familiale de certain... Sebastian a le même âge que Santana dans ma fic donc il est en dernière année a la Dalton Academy.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnage de Glee ne m'appartienne pas, a mon plus grand désespoir...**

_Chapitre 2_

Bip ! Bip !

Je me réveillais dans une salle blanche avec ce bip bip incessant est agaçant.

« Alors la belle au bois dormant, c'est pas trop tôt ! Ta failli me faire attendre ! »

Ma vision devenais moins flou, j'aperçus Sebastian assis en face de moi, entrain de me regarder.

« Pourquoi t'arrête pas de me fixer ?! » J'avais la bouche horriblement pâteuse, je tournais la tête vers la droite et aperçus un verre, je tendis le bras pour l'attraper et en bus une gorgé,

puis me retourné vers Twink qui me regarder toujours avec une sorte d'étincelle indéfinissable dans les yeux mais qui ne me disais rien de bon...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? »

Il pris une grande inspiration comme si sa aller lui coûtait de me répondre :

« Je t'ai vu courir comme une dérater dans le parc, et ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais je t'ai suivie, enfin j'ai essayer... »

« Pourquoi ? » J'avoue qu' au début cette question était plutôt faite pour l'emmerder plus qu'autre chose mais j'aimerais bien connaître la réponse...

« A vrai dire je n'en ai aucune idée... »

« Ok c'est bizarre ! » Répondit-je après un moment de silence gênant.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant passer un docteur ainsi qu'un jeune infirmier.

« Bonjour Mlle Lopez je suis le docteur Carter et voici Scott, c'est lui qui c'est occupé de votre état de santé depuis que vous êtes arrivez » Dit-il en désignant le dit Scott d'un mouvement de main. « Comment vous sentez vous ? »

« J'ai un peu mal a la tête et mon poignet me lance »

Scott s'avança pendant que le docteur Carter détacher un tube qui était accrocher a mon bras puis de m'examiner l'arrière de la tête.

« Votre tête a juste eu une bosse qui a déjà commencé a disparaître, pour votre poignet vous avez une légère entorse, vous avez du tombé dessus »

L'infirmier me regarda ensuite avec un regard ainsi qu'un sourire enjôleur tout en rajoutant :

« Ne vous inquiéter pas ! Je me suis bien occuper de vous ! »

Je lui rendit un sourire gêné mais il semblerais qu'il l'ai mal interprété car son sourire s'élargit. Malgré le fait que sais maintenant que je préfère les filles, il y a encore quelque garçons qui m'attire.

Un mouvement attira mon attention a ma gauche, Twink venait de se lever et se diriger maintenant, menaçant, vers ce pauvre Scott qui ne savait plus ou se mettre, je me retenait tout juste de rire de son air terriblement effrayé ! Non mais sérieusement ! Qui pourrait avoir peur d'un écureuil géant ! Bon c'est vrai qu'il est quand même assez grand et à une carrure imposante mais quand même !

« Ne te fatigue pas Scotty ! Elle chasse le même gibier que toi ! » Siffla l'écureuil.

J'aurais pas dit sa comme sa mais bon..STOP attendait une seconde ! Est-ce que j'ai bien entendue ?! Twink avait l'air... jaloux ?!

Le jeune infirmier avait l'air perdu, je pouvais même entendre son cerveau tourner a plein régime puis soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa à fait tilt, et je pense aussi qu'il va faire un infarctus dans la seconde car son visage devient de plus en plus écarlate.

« Bon » Reprit le docteur Carter « Vous pourrez sortir dès demain, en attendant nous préférons vous gardez en observation, au revoir Mlle »

« Au revoir docteur » Lui répondis-je alors qu'il s'éloigner déjà avec l'infirmier qui me lancez un regard gêné a son tour.

Je me retourner ensuite vers Twink et lui demandez se qu'il lui arriver le plus gentiment possible :

« Bon je peut savoir se qui t'a prit l'Suricate ? » Finalement se n'était peut être pas si gentil que sa mais je suis Santana Lopez Je suis pas gentille !

« Ben quoi c'est pas vrai ? »

« Si mais... Attend une seconde toi ! Comment tu sais sa ?! » J'avais un ton menaçant.

« Tu rigole ?! Pratiquement toute la ville le sait ! C'est pour sa que tu courrait ? » Il utilisait un ton bizarrement doux...

« Non j'étaie poursuivie par un manche a balais à tête d'écureuil qui criez mon nom ! » Dit-je avec un sourire narquois.

« Tu pleurait aussi » Me répondit-il comme si je n'avais pas parler. « Je sais se que c'est princesse, je suis passer par la aussi... »

« Arrête de m'appelez comme sa ! » Grognais-je.

« Tu peut toujours courir princesse ! » Il affichait un air triomphant, sûrement grâce a sa pierre de coup, en une seule phrase il venait de me montrez qu'il n'abandonnerais pas se surnom mais en plus il venait de relançai le sujet que je voulais absolument éviter !

Soudain sans que je puisse me contrôler j'éclatais en sanglot, Sebastian se leva, s'assit sur le bort du lit et me pris dans ses bras.

Dans d'autres circonstance je l'aurais repoussé mais là je n'en avais pas la force, et puis je me sentais étrangement bien dans ses bras, je m'accrochai de toute mes force a sa chemise du parfait petit Warbler et il resserra son emprise sur moi.

« M-mes parents m-mon...mise a la p-porte » Ma voix était entrecoupé de sanglots, je pris une grande inspiration puis continuez d'une voix plus sûre, ma tête toujours contre son torse :

« m-mes amis ne me parle plus à cause de Brittany et m-même ma grand-mère ne veut plus de moi ! » Je reparti dans une crise de larmes incontrôlé alors que Twink resserrai son étreinte et me répondais :

« Tes parents sont venu en coup de vent ils voulait savoir comment tu allait et puis ils sont reparti après m'avoir dit de te dire d'attendre qu'ils ne soient pas dans la maison quand tu passera prendre tes affaires et de laisser tes clé dans le pot de fleur sur le porches et en se qui concerne tes soit dit en amis ils ne sont même pas venu te voir, sauf deux... » Me dit-il en embrassant le haut de ma tête.

Je me redressais pour le regarder dans les yeux avant de demander d'un voix tremblante :

« Qui ? »

**Et voilà ! **

**Je pense que pour les chapitres je devrais en posté un par semaine environ...**

**A la prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je tiens a remercier ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews et n'hésitais pas a le dire si quelque chose vous semble incohérent et voilà le 3ème chapitre**

**Disclaimer : Pas à moi !**

_Chapitre 3_

_« Qui ? »_

« Le grand avec la crête... Puckerman c'est sa ? »

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête tout en réfléchissant à pourquoi Puck serait venu me voir... Nous avions une relation assez particulière, je l'aimais comme un frère mais nous avions tout les deux notre fierté pour nous l'avoué... Et je ne savais pas si cet amour fraternel était réciproque...

« Et l'autre ? »

« Euh... Une blonde avec des yeux vert...Arrête de me regarder comme sa ! Je ne connais pas tous les prénom de votre bandes de loosers ! »

« ET ! On est pas des loosers ! enfin pas tous... » Rajoutai-je après un moment de réflexion.

« Mouais » Me répondit-il peu convaincu.

« Bon la blonde c'était Quinn ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont venu ? »

« Ben pour voir comment t'aller ! Ils ont dit qu'ils était désoler et qu'ils regretter d'avoir cru Brittany » Dit-il en haussant les épaules comme si c'était évident ! « Je peut savoir se qui c'est passer avec ta blonde ? » Me demanda le Suricate un peu incertain.

« Non tu peut pas savoir ! » Lui répondais-je en le repoussant, de nouveau sur la défensive.

« Satan est de retour ! »

« La ferme Twink ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi tes pas dans ta fourmilière ? »

« Ma fourmilière ?! » Répondit-il en haussant les sourcils.

« Ben ouais le truc qui te sert de lycée avec tes Warnul ! » Envoyai-je en me rallongeant sur le lit.

« Ta tête a plus pris que se que je croyait ! Tes vannes légendaires ne sont toujours pas revenus a se que je voit ! » Et la il me sourit ! Non mais je rêve ! Il a de la chance que je ne soit pas d'humeur !

« Ta gueule Twinky, ta gueule ! Ou est mon portable ? » Demandais-je après un moment de silence.

« Tiens » Me répondit-il en me le tendant.

Je lui arraché presque des mains en le foudroyant du regard, puis je commence a rédigées un messages pour Quinn et Puck : « _Merci d'être venu, même si j'étaie pas consciente et je ne vous en veut pas pour Brittany, c'est vrai qui pourrait résister a ses yeux de chiens battues ? __Je ne sais pas se qui vous a fait changé d'avis et je m'en fous ! Maintenant vous êtes les seul __personnes qui me reste et qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille, merci. Santana » _J'hésitais avant de l'envoyé, je ne suis pas du genre a dévoilé mes sentiments ! Finalement j'appuyée sur la touche « envoyé » et le reposais a ma gauche sur la table de nuit et me replaçais correctement sur le lit, mes paupières était lourdes, je devais lutter pour ne pas m'endormir.

« Dors »

« Pardon ?! » Dis-je en rouvrant instantanément les yeux !

« Sa sert a rien de résister, je te réveillerais si quelqu'un vient »

« Parce que t'a l'intention de rester là ?! » Demandais-je un peu surprise.

« Oui »

« Et si je veut pas ?! Après tout c'est ma chambre non ? » Je me redressé sur le lit de sorte à être assise et croisai les bras sur mon torse en attendant sa réponse.

« Et bien je resterai quand même ! » Me répondit-il sur un ton ferme. Non mais pour qui il se prend ?! Je vais le faire dégagé la queue entre les jambes avant q...

« ...je resterais quand même parce que j'aurais aimé avoir une personne avec moi pour me soutenir quand j'étaie à ta place... » Il venais de lancé sa d'une traite alors que j'ouvrai la bouche pour le remballé. Je restais sans voie, sûrement parce que Sebastian est comme moi et qu'il n'est pas du genre à dire se qu'il ressent.

Résigné je me recouché en grognant un peu (pour la forme), avant de me tourné sur mon flanc droit pour être dos a lui, bras droit sous ma tête et en essayant de calé mon poignet gauche de sorte a ne pas avoir mal et de ne pas aggravé cette foutue entorse !

Je me réveillais avec une faim de loup, je me retourné pour prendre mon portable est regardé l'heure, 11h30, putain ! J' était vraiment bien fatigué !

Je tournais la tête vers Twink qui dormais paisiblement dans un lit qu'on avais du lui apporté pendant que je dormais. Je fronçais les sourcils en me rappelant d'un petit détail...

Comment a-t-il fait pour dormir ici ? Normalement les visiteurs doivent être parti avant 18h30...

Je me levais de mon lit pour me rapprochait de Twink, au début je voulais le réveillé avec un verre d'eau ! Mais finalement j'ai eu pitié de lui quand je l'ai vu dormir si paisiblement, il était presque beau quand il dormait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il était mignon... MIGNON ?! DIOS MIOS ! Est-ce que j'ai bien pensé sa de Sebastian Smythe alias dents de cheval, le suricate, la fouine ?!

Reprend toi Santana !

Après un moment d'intense réflexion a discuté avec moi même, je me décidé de le réveillé en douceur :

« DEBOUT L'ECUREUIL ! » Lui criais-je dans l'oreille tellement fort que tout l'hôpital a du l'entendre !

Il se redressa tellement vite qu'il en tomba du lit !

J'éclatai de rire sans pouvoir me contrôlé, j'avais l'impression que sa faisait une éternité que je n'avait pas autant ri !

Il se releva en se frottant les yeux et en me fusillant du regard.

Je calmais un peu mon fou rire sans pour autant m'arrêter :

« Sa y est ta fini de rire ? » Grognât-il, malheureusement pour lui je reparti de plus belle après cette phrase.

« Tu devrais voir ta tronche ! » Articulai-je difficilement entre deux fou rire.

Il se retourna tout en murmurant des chose a propos de Hyènes et de diable.

Il ouvra un placard et en sortie mes affaires qu'il me tendis :

« Habille-toi princesse, on va passer chez toi prendre le reste de tes affaires et on va aller chez moi »

« Chez toi ?! » Dis-je étonné en prenant mes vêtements.

« Ben oui a moins que tu préfère dormir dans la rue ? »

« Je peut toujours demandé a Quinn ou Puck ! » Lui dis-je avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Déjà premièrement, sa m'étonnerais que tu veuille aller vivre chez Puckerman ! » La il avait pas tort... « et deuxièmement, d'après le peu de chose que je sais sur Quinn, il me semble avoir entendue que sa mère est homophobes ! » Et la il reprit le même air triomphant de toute a l'heure... Il avait gagné et il le savait !

« Tu oublie tes parents ! » Rétorquai-je aussitôt

« Je vis seul ! » Me répondit-il, toujours avec se foutue air triomphant et son sourire narquois.

« Très bien ! Mais tu viendra pas te plaindre quand j'aurais investi les lieux ! Capice ? »

« Capice ! Bon va t'habillais j'ai pas que sa à faire moi ! »

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et me dirigé vers la salle de bain (enfin si on peut appelé sa une salle de bain) pour me changer.

Je sens que je vais regretter ma décision !

**Pour ceux qui se pose la question, oui je vais modifié un peu le caractère de certain personnage, par exemple dans ce chapitre la mère de Quinn est homophobes et donc elle n'aime pas Santana !**

**Voilà, pour les fautes d'orthographes si sa vous gênent trop dîtes le moi je trouverais une solution !**

**A la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fabiquen : Pour l'histoire entre Santana et Brittany vous le saurez bien assez tôt ! En fait j'en ai eu mare que dans toute les fics ou il y a Santana c'est toujours elle la méchante, donc pour une fois... Et non ne t'inquiete pas, tu ne m'a pas blesser pour les fautes d'orthographe, en fait j'ai jamais écouté en cours de français... Je me faisait trooooop ch*er !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Glee ne m'appartiennent pas...**

_Chapitre 4_

Après être passer chercher mes affaires chez moi, enfin, dans mon « ancien chez moi », nous somme remonté en voiture et nous partons maintenant chez Twink. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui il me jette souvent des regard en coin !

« Quoi ? » Demandais-je légèrement agacée.

« Je me demandais comment tu allais... » Je ricaner suite à cette déclaration. « Pourquoi tu ri ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcils.

« Parce que c'est ridicule ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui est ridicule ? »

« Nous ! » Face a son regard d'incompréhension je rajouté : « Sebastian Smythe et Santana Lopez ! Deux garce qui s'entraide ! On aura tout vu ! » Dit-je ironiquement.

« Alors je t'aide finalement ? » Demandat-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Ne change pas de sujet ! » Grognai-je.

Il ricana en reportant son attention sur la route. Quelque minutes plus tard il se gara devant une immense maison. Je me demandai si il ne se foutais pas de ma gueule, s'il vivais seul il avait du hérité d'une énorme somme d'argent pour ce payé une baraque comme sa ! Et en plus elle est situé dans un des plus beau quartier de la ville !

Je sortait de la voiture en même temps que lui et je m'arrêtai sur le perron de la maison avec ma valise et mon sac de sport en attendant que Monsieur ait fini de discuté avec son voisin et se donne la peine d'ouvrir cette satané porte !

« BON ! TU BOUGE TES FOUTU FESSE D'ÉCUREUIL GAY ET TU VIENT OUVRIR CETTE FOUTU PORTE AVANT QUE JE LA DÉFONCE ! » Criai-je en appuyant bien sur les mots « foutu », ben quoi ?! J'avais froid ! Son voisin me lança un regard choqué tandis que celui de l'écureuil en question se faisait amusée.

« On se calme princesse ! » Me dit-il en revenant vers moi. « Si vous êtes si pressé d'admirer ma modeste demeure, il suffit de le demandai ! » Dit-il en ouvrant la porte et en s'écartant pour que je puisse passer.

« Les dames d'abord ! » Répondit-je avec un ton sarcastique au possible !

Il secoua la tête de gauche a droite tout en rigolant. Puis il prit ma valise et rentra dans le hall. Je le suivis et j'écarquillai les yeux devant la beauté des lieux. En face de la porte se trouvé un escalier blanc relié au mur du coté droit et une rampe blanche tirant vers le bleu a gauche, toujours à gauche de l'entré se trouvai la cuisine et a droite se dressé une voûte qui donnait sur le salon. Les mur était un mélange parfaitement équilibré entre du noir, du vert, du blanc et du bleu.

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? » Lui répondit-je avec un haussement de sourcil.

« Ben est-ce que sa plaît a Mlle ? »

« Ya trop de couleur ! Sa me donne la nausée ! » Bien sur que sa me plaisait ! Mais je n'allais lui faire le plaisir de lui dire !

« Ah! Merci ! »

« Pardon ?! »

« Venant de toi, c'est un compliment ! » Je vais vraiment lui faire bouffer son sourire si sa continue ! « Bon, suis moi je vais te montrer ta chambre et après je te ferais visiter » Dit-il en commençant a monter les escaliers. Je le suivi et une fois arrivé en haut, il y avait une porte a droite et un couloir a gauche avec deux portes de chaque côté. Twink s'arrêta a la dernière porte a gauche du couloir. Il entra dans la chambre, posa ma valise en face du lit et se retourna vers moi :

« Voila ta chambre et pas la peine de te plaindre, j'en ai pas d'autre ! » La pièce était plutôt simple, au fond se trouvai un bureau avec une grande étagère a côté d'une baie vitré, a droite, un grand lit deux places avec une table de chevet de chaque côté et en face de celui-ci un dressing cacher par des rideaux noir alors que les mur était blanc. « Et il n'y a qu'une salle de bain ! » Me dit-il en désignant une porte a gauche de celle de la chambre.

« Quoi ?! Tu vas me faire croire que dans une maison presque aussi grande qu'un château, ta qu'une seule salle de bain?! » Dit-je en écarquillant les yeux et ouvrant la bouche.

« Oui et y va falloir faire avec princesse ! Bon viens je vais te faire visiter » Je le suivi tout en me demandant pourquoi j'avais accepté sa... Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ?!

« Donc la c'est ma chambre » Dit-il en me montrant la porte en face de celle de ma chambre « Ensuite la c'est un bureau avec une bibliothèque » la porte a droite de sa chambre « là c'est une salle de sport » la porte a côté de la mienne.

« Une salle de sport ?! » Demandai-je étonné.

« Ben oui tu croix quoi ? Que quand je suis chez moi j'appelle mes copines pour qu'ont se fassent les ongles ? »

« Ben oui ! Et vous regardez Quand Harry rencontre Sally ! » Répondit-je avec un énorme sourire ! Il souffla et avança vers la dernière porte (celle juste a droite des escalier), il l'ouvrit et rentra dedans, moi sur c'est talon.

J'HALLUCINE ! et le premier mots qui me vient ! Cette sale fouine a carrément une salle de cinéma dans sa baraque ! Et il a une collection impressionnante de film !

« Ferme la bouche ! Tu bave ! » Me dit l'écureuil en rigolant.

« A ben je sais ou tu fais tes soiré avec tes copines maintenant ! » Grognai-je en m'essuyant la bouche.

« Ah ah!Très drôle ! » Il mit sa main dans mon dos pour me faire sortir, je frissonné a se contact et il le remarqua car un sourire en coin apparut ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang ?!

« Tu as faim ? »

« Oui un peu... »

« Viens on va manger et je te ferais visiter en bas après » Me dit-il alors qu'il commencer déjà a descendre les escaliers.

Je le trouve bizarre ! C'est vrai, depuis que je me suis réveiller hier il est super gentil avec moi... On ne c'est même pas encore criez dessus ! Bon ok... a part sur le porches tout a l'heure, mais c'était pas ma faute, j'avais froid ! Je descendit a mon tour les escalier et le rejoignis dans la cuisine.

« Pizza sa te va ? »

« Ouai... »

« Tu la veut a quoi ? »

« Mexicaine avec de la cholula »

« Cholu- quoi ?! » Fit-il en haussant les sourcils.

« C'est de la sauce piquante Mexicaine ! » Tien cette soirée pourrai de venir intéressante ! Si j'arrivai a lui en faire mangé... « Donne ! » Lui demandai-je en tendant la main pour qu'il me donne son téléphone « Je vais commander en Espagnol comme sa on les aura gratuite ! »

« Sérieux ?! » Fit-il sceptique.

« Ben oui ! » Je lui pris le téléphone des mains et commençai a composer le numéro de la pizzeria « Tu prend quoi ? »

« Une 4 fromage »

….

« Hola Pedro! ... Aunque usted? ... conoce la dirección de Sebastian Smythe? ... ok entonces un cuatro y un queso mexicano con Cholula ... ok gracias Pedro más! (Salut Pedro!... Bien et toi?... tu connais l'adresse de Sebastian Smythe?... ok alors une quatre fromage et une mexicaine avec de la cholula... ok merci Pedro a plus!) » Je raccroché et donner le téléphone a Twink. « On les aura d'ici 15-20 minutes ! »

« Faut vraiment que j'écoute en cours d'Espagnol ! » Dit-il pour lui même « Sinon ta des frères... ou des sœurs ? » Demanda-il après une minute de silence.

« Pourquoi ? » J' haussai un sourcil dans sa direction « Qu'est-ce que sa peut te faire ? »

« J'aime bien savoir avec qui je vis ! Et puis sa m'intéresse ! » Je soufflai un bon coup puis aller m'asseoir à la table de la cuisine.

« J'ai deux sœurs et un demi-frère... »

« Oh non ! Trois Satan de plus ! »

« Ah ah... très drôle... »

« Et ils ont quelle âge? » Je soupirais avant de lui répondre, sa me faisait mal de parler d'eux mais peut-être que sa aller m'aider... et puis j'ai rien a perdre...

« 27, 25 et 20 ans »

« C'est quoi leur prénom ? » Je soufflai plus fort pour lui faire part de mon exaspération.

« Jérémiah, Savannah et Vanessa... »

« C'est bien des hispanique avec leur prénom en A !Et ils habitent loin ? »

Tout en faisant abstraction de sa réflexion d'une extrême sagesse, je lui répondis :

« Jérémiah habite à Santa Cruz (petite île espagnole près de Puerto Rico et du Maroc), Savannah à Miami et Vanessa... » j'hésitais un peu avant de lui répondre : « j'en ai aucune idée... » Twink fronça les sourcils, il était mignon ! STOP ! Arrête de penser à sa Santana ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend a la fin ?! Tes censée être lesb...

Une voix m' interrompue dans mes pensées :

« Comment sa t'en a aucune idée ?! »

« Faut vraiment que je te raconte tout ? » Demandai-je avec un peu d'espoir dans la voix...

« Oui tout ! » Je soufflai pour la énième fois, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ressentais le besoin de me confier donc je décidai de me lançai :

« Vanessa... »

**Et Voila !**

**Pour ceux qui connaissent pas la Cholula c'est une sauce mexicaine a base de piments rouge (la plupart du temps) et en général elle est plutôt forte... Et je pense que vous avez tous deviné se que notre chère Santana à l'intention de faire avec...**

**J'espère que se chapitre vous a plus !**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoila !**

**Je tenais a remercier tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai continuer cette fiction car je doutais fortement qu'elle plaisent a quelqu'un...**

**Il n'y a pas beaucoup de « révélation » dans ce chapitre je l'ai écrit plus pour faire « transition » avec le 6ème... Bref j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture (j'espère) !**

**Disclaimer : Je vais vous dire quelque qui chose qui va certainement vous choqué... Glee n'est pas à moi ! Moi j'ai juste les nouveaux perso que j'ai inventé...snifff...**

_Chapitre 5_

_« Vanessa... »_ Je m'arrêtai avant de continuer pour chercher comment expliquer cette histoire sans faire passer mes parents pour des demeuré... « Elle a fait une fugue quand elle avait 14 ans parce qu'elle en avait mare de nos parents, ils étaient irresponsable ! La police l'a retrouver trois mois après dans un squat de toxico à Columbus, elle ne voulait pas rentré à la maison, les policier ont du la forcé... elle...elle était différente quand elle est revenu, elle écouté jamais mes parents, elle les insulté... elle ne nous parler plus à mes sœurs et moi... » Quelque larme coulé le long de mes joues, Sebastian s'assit en face de moi, il me pris les mains et les serra pour me montrer qu'il était là « A 15 ans elle a commencé à se faire faire des tatouages, des piercings, tout sa dans le dos de mes parents bien sur ! De toute façon ils ne voyaient jamais rien ! Et puis le jour des ses 16 ans elle s'est fait faire des mèches rouge dans les cheveux, et là... » mon cœur se serra au souvenir de ce jour « je me souviens que quand on l'avais vu arriver, on s'était pincé un moment avec Savannah ! Mais malheureusement on ne rêvai pas... elle c'est avancée vers nous et elle nous a dit :- _C'est cool non ? Le rouge me va vachement bien au teint !_- et puis elle est rentré dans le salon... mais elle avait pas vu que mon père était en train de boire... » cette fois j'éclatais carrément en sanglot Sebastian se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras « il... il l-l'a battu, elle était en sang, elle est parti en courant dans sa chambre elle s'est enfermé a double tour et... et le lendemain elle était plus là... » je pleurai franchement maintenant, sa m'avait fait du bien d'en parler mais je ressentait toujours cette douleur dans la poitrine quand je pensait ou parler d'eux.

« Je suis désoler, désoler... » Il me berçai en même temps qu'il me disait des mots réconfortant, ce n'était que des chuchotement mais sa faisait du bien...

Nous sommes rester de longues minutes comme sa, mes pleurs avait fini par se tarir quand le bruit de la sonnette résonna dans la maison. Sebastian se leva et alla ouvrir, soudain j'eus une idée, je me levais et alla vers le frigo, je pris une bouteille et alla la caché derrière le micro-onde puis retourna m'asseoir sur la chaise, il revena dans la cuisine avec les pizza, pris des serviettes et me demanda de le suivre dans le salon. Arrivée dans le salon m'asseyais **(ndl : désoler je ne sait pas trop comment s'écrit ce mot...)** sur le canapé à côté de lui, en face de la table basse et de la télé.

Nous prîmes chacun notre pizza et commençons à manger, j'avais a peine fini ma première part que Twink en était déjà à sa troisième...

« Et vas-y doucement l'écureuil, tu vas finir par t'étouffai ! »

Il tourna la tête vers moi et me répondit :

« On s'inquiète princesse ? » Me demandat-il en levant un sourcil moqueur.

« Non mais si tu passe la noisette à gauche je serais obliger d'aller vivre chez Puck... » Il me fit un petit sourire narquois avant de se retourner vers la télé.

Je pris une autre part de pizza et y versa une dose généreuse de Cholula.

« C'est bon ton truc ? » Je tournai la tête vers Twink.

« Non c'est tellement dégueulasse que j'arrête pas d'en manger... » Lui répondis-je en ricanant. « T'en veut ? » Il me regarda avec un air interrogateur et puis avant que je ne puisse ne serai-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche, il acquiesça en me lançant un « mouais » un peu incertain. Il n'est pas très observateur parce que n'importe quel crétin aurait pu s'apercevoir que le sourire que j'affichais en ce moment n'avait absolument rien d'innocent...

Je pris la poche de sauce et lui en versa assez pour qu'il s'en souvienne toute sa vie. Je lui fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager.

« Ce sourire ne me dis rien qui vaille... » Me dit-il un brin méfiant.

« Tu te dégonfle ? » Lui dis-je en levant les sourcils.

« Jamais ! Un Smythe ne se laissera JAMAIS marcher sur les pieds par une Lopez ! » Me répondit-il « Surtout si elle s'appelle Santana ! » rajoutat-il a voix basse en mordant franchement dans sa part de pizza, attendait de voir qu'ils s'aperçoivent que j'ai cacher le lait...

Je me retenait de rire quand je vis c'est yeux s'écarquillait, il se leva tout d'un coup du canapé, il était tellement rouge que je pouvais presque voir de la fumé lui sortir par les oreilles, j'éclatais d'un rire plus que sonore quand il se mit a courir comme un dératé vers la cuisine. Je réussi tant bien que mal a me déplacer jusqu'à l'entrée de la cuisine, il était complètement avachi sur l'évier et au vus du frigo grand ouvert il avait du chercher la fameuse bouteille de lait avant de se rabattre sur de l'eau... sauf qu'avec du piment rouge (surtout du mexicain!) il lui faut du lait sinon il va souffrir encore longtemps avant que sa se calme... J' était plier en deux et j'avais les larmes aux yeux tellement je riais.

J'eus finalement pitié de lui quand je le vis -presque- s'étouffer avec l'eau, je me décidai donc d'aller chercher le lait derrière le micro-onde et lui tendit.

Il m'arracha la bouteille sans même me regarder et bu tellement vite que la plupart de la boisson tomba sur sa chemise...

« Tiens » Lui dis-je en lui tendant un bout de sopalin.

« Tu savais ! » Me dit-il en me prenant le morceau de papier.

« Moi ?! Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle... » La moue innocente que je fis juste après sembla l'attendrir puisqu'il sourit.

« Bien sur ! » A ben non... Pas du tout attendri l'Suricate... « Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne savais pas du tout que ta foutu sauce rouge Mexicaine avait sûrement du être utilisait pour causait la MORT LENTE ET DOULOUREUSE D'UN PUTAIN DE GANGSTER AVEC DES MARACAS ET DES SOMBRERO !? » Il avait fini sa phrase en criant et en faisant de grand geste avec ses main mais malheureusement pour lui il était encore tout rouge et couvert de sueur, donc en gros, sa réaction me fit repartir dans un fou rire incontrôlable...

« Bon sa y'est tu tes bien foutu de ma gueule ? » Il croisât les bras attendant certainement une réponse.

« Ouais » J'essuyais mes larmes suite à ses deux fou rire.

Il se tourna légèrement pour s'appuyait dos contre l'évier sans me quitter des yeux.

« Quoi ? J'ai une noisette au milieu de la figure ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et me répondit :

« Non, tu es bien plus belle quand tu souris que quand tu pleure... »

Je restai perplexe face à sa réponse, mais comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire je masquer tant bien que mal mon incompréhension :

« Serait-ce un compliment mon très cher Suricate à dents de cheval ? » Je souris narquoisement devant son air exaspérait.

« Peut-être mais ne t'y habitue pas trop princesse ! » Il se redressa est reparti dans le salon, Twink vient vraiment de me faire un compliment ? Je restait figé quelque seconde avant de me reprendre et de me dirigé a mon tour vers le salon puis me rassi a côté de lui, je souris en le voyant fixé d'un air mauvais une certaine poche de sauce...

Je pris une nouvelle part de pizza avec bien sur une bonne dose de Cholula.

« Je sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour mangé ce truc ! » Me dit l'écureuil en me regardant mangé le « truc » en question.

Je lui répondis en levant un sourcil :

« Pour un écureuil ta pas beaucoup de noisettes ! »

Il grognât puis retourna mangé sa pizza.

Je souris intérieurement, je sens que je vais bien m'amusait ici !

**Et voilàààà !**

**J'espere que sa vous à plus, pour le prochain chapitre je risque d'être en retard puisque ma sœur me rend visite et comme sa fait presque 1 ans que je l'ai pas vu, je vais passer pratiquement tous mon temps avec elle...**

**J'essaierai de faire vite, à la prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me revoilà pour un chapitre plus court, j'espère que je n'ai pas était trop longue...**

**J'espère ( et oui encore ! xD) qu'il vous plairas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Seul les personne que j'ai inventé sont à moi**

_Chapitre 6_

Le reste de la journée passa vite pendant que j'étais occupée à rangé mes affaires dans ma chambre et la salle de bain, Twink faisait quelques exercice dans la salle de sport.

Il était bientôt 21h00, le Suricate ne va pas tarder à...

« A TABLE ! » … à m'appelais...

Je descendais les escalier pour me rendre dans la cuisine, et découvris avec stupeur qu'il savait... et bien...cuisiner... C'était pas grand chose mais quand même, je savais pas qu'il savait faire cuire un œuf...remarque il habite seul et apparemment il a pas de femme de ménage ou n'importe qui, qui aurait pu lui faire à manger...

Il s'aperçut de mon état et me dit :

« Ben quoi ? Sa t'étonne tant que çà que je sache cuisiner? »

Il croisât les bras et attendis ma réponse je tournais la tête vers lui et restais sans voix, il avait encore les cheveux mouillé suite a sa douche et il porter un débardeur qui laissé voir ses bras musclé :

« heu... ben... » J'ouvrais et refermais la bouche, incapable de prononcé le moindre mot...

Il décroisât les bras et s'approchât de moi, il s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de mon visage, et vu que cette girafe me dépasser d'une bonne tête je relevais la mienne pour le regarder dans les yeux, il caressa ma joue avec sa main droite et approchât sa bouche de mon oreille tout en m'effleurant les lèvre au passage, je frissonnait et haletais, il se rapprochât un peu plus et me dis :

« Ce que tu voit te plaît princesse ? » Me demandat-il en re-effleurant ma joue avec sa bouche, je mis un moment a reprendre mes esprits, puis une fois chose faite je me retirais à regret en me reculant.

« Tes pas censé être gay ? »

« Tes pas censé être lesbienne ? » Un point pour lui...

Je ronchonnait en prenant soin de le contourner pour aller m'asseoir à la table mais bien sur cet abruti à eu la bonne idée de me donner une tape sur les fesses...

« Non mais sa va pas ?! Pourquoi ta fait sa ? »

« Parce que j'en avait envie ! » Et voilà il sourit ! Arrrg ! Je vais le tuer !

« Et de quel droit tu tes permit de le faire ? »

Je le pointé du doigt et mon ton était menaçant mais il ne semblât pas s'en formaliser puisqu'il répondit avec un petit sourire en coin - trop mignon au passage :

« Parce que c'est un honneur que le grand Sebastian Smythe t'ai touché ! N'importe qui te le dira ! » Et bien sur là il affichait son éternel sourire narquois...

« Une horreur oui ! »

Il émit un petit ricanement et s'assit sur la chaise en face de moi, je m'asseyait a mon tour et m'adossait au dos de la chaise.

« Tu mange pas ? » Me demandat-il avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix qui me touchât malgré tout...

« J'ai pas faim » Lui répondis-je en croisant les bras.

« Je m'en fous tu mange quand même ! » Le ton de sa voix était bourré d'inquiétude et de détermination à la fois.

« Non ! Je t'ai dis que j'avais pas faim ! Alors je mangerais pas ! » Moi aussi le ton de ma voix était déterminer ! Non mais attend, c'est pas lui qui vas me dire se que je dois faire !

« A non ! Tu vas pas me faire se coup là à moi ! La dernière fois que t'a pas mangé tu tes retrouver à l'hôpital après avoir fait un jogging digne du marathon de New-York ! Alors tu mange et tu te TAIS ! » Il avait crié tellement fort le dernier mot qu'il me fit sursauté cet idiot !

J'allais répliquais mais son regard m'en dissuada avant même que j'ouvre la bouche...

Je soufflais et lui tendit finalement mon assiette pour qu'il me donne de l'omelette au champignon, je reposer mon assiette et la regarder tour à tour avec Twink. Il me regarda et soupira :

« Quoi ? » Je pouvais deviné au ton de sa voix qu'il était légèrement agacé.

« Goûte d'abord ! »

Il re-soupira et pris une bouché dans son assiette.

« C'est bon tu vois ? J'chui pas mort d'empoisonnement ! »

« Dommage... » Répliquais-je avec un magnifique sourire innocent – enfin pas si innocent que sa...

Il soufflât d'exaspération et continua de mangé, je me décidait a goûté son espèce de bouillit grise... elle avait pas la même tête quand c'est ma mère qui la faisait... OH NON ! Ne pense surtout pas a elle Santana ! N'y pense pas, n'y pense pas, n'y pen...

« …Ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? Ta la gueule de quelqu'un qui à vu un fantôme ! »

« Non, non ça va... ne t'inquiète pas... » Lui dis-je avec une voix blanche.

Il ne semblât pas convaincu mais ne dit rien, et je lui en était reconnaissant.

Le repas continua en silence seulement troublait par le bruit des couvert et quelque questions très philosophique tel que : « Le sel sil-te-plaît ! » ou « Ta soif ? » et enfin « Merde ou est-ce que j'ai foutu cette putain de bouteille ! »

Après avoir fini de mangé j'aidais Twink à mettre les couverts et les assiettes dans le lave vaisselle.

Ont à regarder NCIS à la télé puis je suis monté me coucher, je m'endormis après avoir lu la suite de mon livre, si je ne m'était pas endormi directement après mettre bien installé j'aurais pu entendre la porte s'ouvrir, sentir un creux se former sur le bord de mon lit, sentir un souffle chaud sur ma nuque et puis entendre :

« Fais de beau rêve princesse »

Suivi d'un baiser sur ma tempe, une caresse sur ma joue... le matelas qui se reforme... la porte qui se ferme... et puis plus rien.

**Et voilà !**

**Le moment que vous attendez (sûrement) tous sera là d'ici 2 ou 3 chapitre !**

**A la prochaine pour le chapitre 7 !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Excusez moi pour cet énorme retard mais j'étaie parti en vacances et qui dit vacances dit pas internet sauf sur le phone...**

**Je vous poste vite fait se chapitre car je suis pressais donc pas le temps de répondre au reviews. Je sais que beaucoup de gens le disent mais la série ne sera plus jamais pareil sans Cory Monteith même si je n'aimait pas trop Finn, il à le droit au respect au même titre que les autres donc toutes mes condoléances à sa famille et ses amies.**

**Voilà donc le petit moment émotions passer voici la suite :**

**Encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.**

**Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas.**

_Chapitre 7_

Je me réveiller vers 8h00, putain c'est trop tôt ! Je m'étirais comme un chat dans mon lit puis je me rendis compte que je ne n'était pas chez moi... aïe... c'était pas un cauchemar... et du coup je me lever du pied gauche...

Je descendis dans la cuisine et manque de chance il était là en pyjama enfin si ont peut appeler un espèce de short de plage et un Marcel trop grand un pyjama...

Je m'assis en face de lui à la même place que la veille.

« Holà ! Bien dormi ? »

Je lui marmonner plus la réponse qu'autre chose tout en croisant les bras sur la table et en mettant la tête dedans...

« Et ben, tes du matin toi ! » Ricanat-il.

« Mmpfffmmffm »

« Wouaw ! J'ai tout compris ! »

Je lui répondis en tartinant de la confiture sur un pancakes :

« La ferme espèce de Warbler ! »

« Qu'elle insulte princesse ! »

« Au cas ou tu l'aurais pas remarquer j'ai la tête dans le cul, alors je vais le répéter pour la dernière fois, LA FERME ! Déjame comer en paz ! (Laisse moi bouffer en paix!) »

Il leva les main en signe d'abandon et me tendis un café, puis il s'assit en face de moi et attendis que je finisse de mangé.

« Tu peut aller au lycée si tu veut il est pas trop tard » Dit-il en regardant sa montre.

« A parce qu'en plus j'ai besoin de ton autorisation ? »

« Oui parce qu'à partir de maintenant c'est moi qui suis responsable de toi ! »

« Et en quel honneur ? » Répondit-je avec un peu défi dans la voie.

« Si je n'était pas passer dans se parc tu serais sûrement morte parce que tu aurai passer une nuit entière évanouie dans le froid sans soin médicaux ! »

Je grognai de mécontentement, c'est qu'il avait raison la belette !

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et alla me préparer pour le lycée.

Je descendis une demi heure plus tard et me rappelait tout d'un coup que je n'avait plus de voiture et donc c'est pour ceci qu'un Twink avec un air légèrement agaçai m'attendait en bas, clés de sa voiture en main...

« C'est pas trop tôt ! »

« T'avais qu'à me prévenir avant ! Et pas ce matin ! »

« Ouai bon allez il manquerait plus que tu soit en retard et que tu dise que c'est de ma faute ! »

« C'EST ta faute j'te rappelle ! »

Nous montâmes dans la voiture et une fois arriver à destination, c'est à dire 10 minutes plus tard, je sortais de la voiture quand Smyth m'appela :

« Quoi ? » Demandait-je en me retournant.

Il s'approchât de moi et me dit :

« Si tu as le moindre problème tu m'appelle, je t'ai enregistrer mon numéro, je rigole pas, le moindre pépin tu m'appelle et je te promets que je viendrai d'accord ? »

Je n'arrivait plus à parler tellement se qu'il ma dit me touchait, mais se qui me déstabilisât le plus fut sa sincérité.

« Santana ? Tu es là ? » Dit-il inquiet en posant ses main sur mes épaules.

J'arrivais quand même à articulais quelque mots tout en faisans un faible sourire :

« Oui, oui... heu... merci t'inquiète pas j'ai compris le moindre problème et je t'appelle »

Il me sourit en retour avec un sourire trop mignon et oui moi Santana Lopez trouvait mignon Sebastian Smyth et je n'avais aucune honte à le dire...

Il me fit un bisous sur la joue puis fit demi- tour, je fis pareil après avoir regarder la voiture partir et après avoir poser ma main sur ma joue.

Donc après avoir fait se mouvement passionnant je me retrouver en face de ce lycée qui m'avait vu grandir et qui aujourd'hui faisais partie des bons comme des mauvais souvenir...

Je m'apprêtais à rentrer quand...

**Fini !**

**Alala... Qu'elle sadique cette marinou mdrrr **

**Ce chapitre est plus court je sais et j'essaierais de faire plus long la prochaine fois !**

**A + **


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long.**

**/!\ Je vais vous précisé l'âge qu'ils ont tous dans ma fic pour qu'il n'y ai pas trop d'incompréhension :**

**Artie, Tina, Sam, et Blaine ont 17 ans Mike, Brittany, Mercedes, Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Kurt et Sebastian ont 18 ans Puck à redoubler un classe donc il à 19 ans et Santana à sauté une classe donc elle à 16 ans au début de ma fic et dans ce chapitre elle à 17 ans. **

**Et je rappelle aussi que Jérémiah ( Grand frère de Santana ) à 27 ans et ses grande sœurs ont 25 et 20 ans.**

**Je remercie _sassou47160 _pour avoir corriger un peu de mes fautes...**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Chapitre 8 :_

_Je m'apprêtais à rentrer quand..._

Une voix que je n'aurais cru plus jamais entendre m'interpella :

« Hola sis ( Salut frangine ) ! »

Je me retourne lentement pour faire face à cette personne qui m'avais tant manqué.

« Vanessa... » Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement mais elle sembla l'avoir entendue.

Elle me tourna autour comme l'aurait fait un requin avec sa proie, y a pas de doute c'est bien une Lopez...

« Tu as bien poussée depuis la dernière fois Sanny ! » Elle à toujours cet affreux ton narquois !

« J'avais 13 ans ! »

« Pas faux... » Admit-elle « Tu me ressemble tellement c'est dingue ! » Elle s'approchât de moi et me caressa la joue, soudain sans prévenir elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra comme si sa vie en dépendait, puis elle me souffla à l'oreille :

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Tana ! Joyeux anniversaire ! » Mon anniversaire... je l'avais complètement oublier avec tout ça...

« Merci, toi aussi tu m'as manqué Nessa ! » Lui répondit-je en pleurant.

Une deuxième voix que je ne connaissait que trop bien vint briser ce moment dont je rêve depuis que ma sœur est partie :

« J'y croix pas ! C'est moi ou y a deux Satan ?! »

« C'est toi qui louche abruti ! » Ma sœur venait de répondre - en se détachant de moi à regret - assez agressivement à un Puck avec la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillé.

Quinn mit une tape à l'arrière de son crane pour qu'il réagisse avant de gober toutes les mouches de Lima... Et sans que je puisse réagir je me fis de nouveau prendre dans les bras d'une personne qui n'était autre que Quinn, faudrait pas que sa devienne une habitude non plus ! Puis vint le tour de Puck qui ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre que blondie ai fini et nous enlaça toutes les deux, autant dire que j'étais assez serrez moi... Ils me soufflèrent tout les deux un « Joyeux anniversaire » suivis d'un bisous sur la joue.

Vanessa se racla la gorge pour montrer qu'elle était toujours là et je crois que c'est là que Quinn à reconnu la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle, en même temps faut pas être un génie pour comprendre qui elle est, à part les quelques centimètres qu'elle à de plus que moi, c'est mon portrait craché ! Enfin c'est plutôt moi qui suis son clone c'est plus logique...

« Au non de dieu ! »

« QUINN ! » M'exclamai-je en même temps que Puck, depuis quand elle jure ?!

« Et bien Barbie il en à fallu du temps pour que ça se connecte là-dedans ! » Répondis Vanessa avec un air des plus narquois, encore...

« Pincez-moi... » Ooo non ! « AÏE ! NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ! »

« C'est toi qui la voulue Barbie ! » Ma sœur s'arrêta de sourire et dis le plus sérieusement du monde « Toi aussi ta bien poussé Fabray ! Toi par contre je vois que tu es toujours aussi lent à la détente ! » Finit-elle en regardant Puck.

Puis Vanessa cru bon de rajouter :

« Penche la tête parce-que là sa va exploser Meeko ( **ndlr : Meeko est le raton laveur dans Pocahontas** ) ! »

Il sembla un peu pensif mais quelque secondes plus tard il ré-ouvri grand la bouche :

« Oh merde ! »

« Enfin merci ! » Répondis ma sœur en levant les bras et la tête au ciel de façon théâtrale « Bon allez les tourtereaux maintenant j'aimerais rester seule avec Mini-moi ! »

« Co-comment tu sais qu'on est ensemble ? » Demanda Quinn abasourdie, non mais sérieux même moi je l'ai remarquer !

« Je suis une Lopez Barbie ! Je sais tout, je vois tout, j'entends tout ! Allez ouste ! Or de ma vue les Mini-Moys ! » Elle claqua des doigt pour que son message s'imprègne bien dans leur esprits mais comme Puck veut toujours montrer qu'il est super fort et tout le tralala...

« Et ! Je te signale que le Mini-Moys il à plus 14 ans et il est plus grand et plus fort que toi maintenant ! » Répondit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

« A oui ? Tu veut qu'ont tente pour voir qui c'est le plus fort ? » Dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui avec son regard le plus noir et l'allure menaçante, je vis « Meeko » frissonné du coin de l'œil et je le comprend ! Elle est vraiment effrayante comme ça, et avoir des mèches rouge fais encore plus d'effet !

Quinn me serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de retourner en cours tandis que Puck me donna un baiser sur le haut du crâne.

Vanessa me prit par la main et parti s'asseoir sur un banc puis elle me demanda avec de l'inquiétude dans la voie :

« Alors comment tu vas ? »

« Je vais bien... »

« Pas de ça avec moi ! Nous ne nous somme peut-être pas vu depuis 4 ans mais j'arrive toujours autant à lire en toi ! »

« Papa et Mamà mon mit dehors... » Dis-je avec la voie tremblante.

« Dit moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas ! »

« Comment ça ? T'es au courant ? »

« Bien-sur ! Mamà a appelé Anna ( surnom de Savannah, sa sœur aînée ) en pleure, elle lui à tout raconté et avant que tu ne pose la question... » rajoutât-elle en voyant que j'allais parler « … oui j'étais avec elle parce que c'est là-bas que je suis aller après être partie mais comme plus personne se parle dans cette sois disant _famille_ aucun de vous ne savez que j'étais là-bas ! »

« Comment va Savannah ? »

« Elle va bien même si elle à carrément péter un câble quand Mamà lui à dit que notre géniteur t'avais mis dehors, tu l'aurais vu ! Elle est entrée dans une telle colère ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça ! » Me dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourtant elle n'est pas là ! Est-ce que tu te rend compte que Jérémiah et parti dès qu'il à pu loin de Papa donc de Mamà et moi et c'est pareil pour Anna à la différence qu'elle elle à attendue d'avoir assez d'argent pour partir et c'est contenter de passer le moins de temps possible à la maison et puis elle a disparue à son tour 2 jour après toi ! »

« San'... »

« NON TAIE TOI ! » Lui répondis-je en me levant avec colère « NO HE VISTO MI HERMANO MAYOR DE 10 AÑOS SI NO HE TENIDO UNA FOTO O TODOS SOMOS YO NI SIQUIERA RECUERDO TODOS SU CABEZA! SA ES DE 4 AÑOS NO TENGO MÁS NOTICIAS ANNA, USTED TAMBIÉN SUS 4 AÑOS FUE EXACTAMENTE LO QUE HAGO NO LO HUBIERAS HECHO VISTO Y YO NO SÉ SI USTED TODAVÍA ESTABA VIVO! LO QUE USTED CREE QUÉ TIENE QUE SENTIR CON MAMA HEIN ? ( Je n'ai pas vu mon grand frère depuis 10 ans, si je n'avais pas une photo ou nous somme tous ensemble je ne me rappellerais même pas de sa tête ! Sa fait 4 ans que je n'ai plus aucune nouvelles d'Anna, toi aussi sa faisait exactement 4 ans que je ne t'avais pas vue et je ne savais même pas si vous étiez encore vivant ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ont à ressenti avec Mamà hein ? ) »

Elle se leva d'un coup et me pris dans ses bras en se rasseyant puis après 1 minutes ou 2 de silence elle reprit la parole :

« Savannah n'est pas venu parce qu'elle à peur... de lui... »

« Parce qu'elle croit que j'ai pas eu peur moi ? A chaque fois que j'entendais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir je tremblais, à chaque fois que je l'entendais monter les escaliers pour aller se coucher, je me demander toujours si il allait venir me voir, j'essayai de me rappelait tout se que j'avais fait dans la journée pour savoir si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal... »

…..

« Elle est enceinte... »

Elle avait lâché ça de manière décontracter mais sa eu l'effet d'une bombe sur moi.

« Pardon?! »

Elle posa ses deux main sur mes joue, me regardât dans les yeux puis me dit avec une voie douce que je ne lui connaissait pas :

« Elle attend un enfant Sanny »

Une fois le choc passer je lui demander tout aussi doucement :

« Elle sait si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? »

Elle se releva d'un bond, tellement vite qu'elle me fit sursauté, je me levais à mon tour mais avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche :

« Oulà ! Non reste assise ! Tu fait pratiquement la même taille que moi ! »

« Et alors ?! » Demandai-je sceptique.

« Et alors ?! ET ALORS ?! Non mais tu te rend pas compte du coup de vieux que je prend ! » Me dit-elle en faisant des geste louches avec ses mains...

Je me mis à rigoler puis quelques secondes plus tard elle se joignit à moi, et c'est là que je dit qu'elle m'avait beaucoup plus manqué que se que je pensée !

Je suis la pire garce de McKinley – ça vous le savez déjà – mais vous ne vous êtes jamais demandez ou j'avais appris tout sa ? Et bien la réponse et juste devant moi !

Mais elle trouva quand même le moyen de gâcher se magnifique moment :

« Bon allez en cour et si jamais tu dis que c'est à cause de moi que tu es en retard souviens toi que Lima est assez grand pour que je te découpe en morceau et que je t'enterre au 4 coins de la ville ! »

« Et pourrai-je savoir pourquoi ma très chère grande sœur veut déjà me tuer – pour une chose que je n'ai pas faite sois dis-en-passant – alors que nous venons juste de nous retrouver ? »

Elle me regarda avec un regard qui malheureusement me rappelé très bien qu'elle l'employait déjà avant qu'elle ne disparaisse mais c'était toujours quand elle avait fait une bêtise ou s'apprêtait a en faire une !

« Parce qu'il ne faudrait pas que je sois renvoyé dès le premier jour ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Et ouais Pocahontas ! T'as devant toi l'assistante du Coach Sylvester ! »

« Depuis quand elle accepte d'être _aidée_ ? » Demandai-je en imitant bien les guillemet sur le mot « aidée ».

« Tu oublie que moi aussi j'étais au Lycée ici avant d'aller rejoindre Anna, et non seulement j'étais la capitaine des Cheerleader mais en plus j'étais sa petite protéger et j'étais aussi la seule à ne jamais – quoi que je fasse – subir les foudres de la blonde ménopausée! »

« Et ! Lopez N° 3 ! Tu sais se qu'elle te dit la blonde ménopausée ? »

« Ouaw Coach ! Vous n'avez pas changé! »

« Merci je ne peut pas en dire autant de toi Betty Boop N°1 »

« Je suppose que c'est moi la N°2 ? » Demandai-je tout en connaissant la réponse...

Vanessa la regarda alors malicieusement avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche :

« Vous êtes toujours aussi fripé ! »

Elle commença à avancé vers le hall tandis que je la regardé la bouche grande ouverte, elle à répondu à Sylvester et celle-ci ne dit rien...

Bien-sur j'ai parler trop vite mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette réponse là de sa part...

« J'adore cette petite ! Prend en de la graine Lopez N°4 ! »

Je regardais Sylvester partir alors qu'elle arborait un sourire franc et sincère que j'avais rarement vu sur son visage tout _fripé_...

Cette journée promet d'être intéressante...

Une voix me sortie de mes pensée :

« Au fait c'est une fille ! »

Une nièce... je vais avoir une nièce... un énorme sourire naquit sur mes lèvres et c'est tout heureuse que je rentre dans le bâtiment en face de moi, j'avais tellement était absorbé par ses retrouvailles que je ne vis pas l'ombre qui nous observer depuis le début, ni la larme solitaire qui coulât le long de sa joue et je ne vis pas non plus le clin d'œil que ma sœur lui lança...

**Mais à qui appartient cette ombre ? XD Ma sœur ma dit que j'étais sadique, MOI ?! SADIQUE ? Mais non...**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews depuis le début c'est vous qui me donnez envie de continuer !**

**A la prochaine !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me revoilà pour le 9 ème chapitre, j'ai était un peu plus longue que d'habitude mais je suis là !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plairas et encore merci à _sassou47160_ pour avoir pris des risque – énorme – pour corriger mes fautes sans attrapé de crise cardiaques...**

_Chapitre 9 :_

Le reste de la journée passa assez vite, mais maintenant c'était l'heure de Glee Club et j'appréhendée beaucoup ce moment...

J'étais assise sur les gradins, perdue dans mes pensées quand je sentis deux bras m'entourer le cou, j'ai sursauté et je m'apprêtais à me retourner mais j'arrêtais mon mouvement quand une deuxième personne vint s'asseoir à coté de moi.

« Ça va ? » Me demandât la voie à mon oreille.

« Oui ça va Quinn... » Répondis-je d'une petite voie.

« Tu es sure ? »

« Oui Puck je suis sure » Ils me regardèrent tout les deux pendant quelques secondes, ils savaient que je n'allais pas aussi bien que je le disais mais ils abandonnèrent pour l'instant.

Quinn vint s'asseoir à ma gauche alors que Puck étais déjà ma droite.

« Bon tant mieux parce qu'ont à tous les deux un cadeau pour toi ! » Me dit Quinn avec un grand sourire franc que je ne lui avait vu que quand Beth est née.

« Je commence ! » Lança Puck « Tien ! » Finit-il en me tendant un petit paquet carré est plat.

Je l'ouvris et en sorti un bracelet en argent avec marqué sur une fine plaquette : San & Q & Puck Forever.

« C'est pour que tu sache qu'on sera toujours là pour toi » Me dit Puck avec une voie douce est réconfortante.

« Tu peux me le mettre ? » Lui demandai-je en lui tendant mon poignet gauche – qui était débarrasser de cette fichue attelle au passage.

Le bracelet était pile à la bonne taille, la plaquette faisait la moitié de mon poignet et le reste étais couvert pas la chaîne d'un argent un peu plus clair avec pour décoration de petits pendentifs.

La voie de Quinn me sorti de mes pensées :

« Le pendentif en forme de cœur c'est parce que nous t'aimerons toujours, la clé de sol c'est parce que nous nous sommes énormément rapproché grâce à la musique... »

Elle s'arrêta et Puck finit sa phrase :

« ...et le dernier qui à la forme de la terre c'est pour dire que ou que tu sois nous penserons et nous serons toujours avec toi »

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, je prit d'abord Puck puis Quinn dans mes bras en leur plantant à tous les deux un bisous sur la joue.

« Et tien voici le deuxième » Quinn me tendit un écrin rouge.

Je l'ouvris et en sortis un magnifique collier avec un pendentif – et oui encore ! - en forme de parchemin ou il y avait trois portraits miniatures et comme inscription sous les visages de Puck, Quinn et moi il y avait écrit : « Quicktana ».

« Merci » Dis-je en pleurant.

« Pleure pas San » Me dit Puck en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Bon nous n'allons pas passer tout l'après-midi à ce faire des câlins ! Allez debout ! » Quinn... je me demande si elle n'a pas un lien de parenté avec Vanessa, toujours en train de réduire en poussière les bons moments...

« Elle à raison, Rachel fera encore toute une scène si ont est en retard ! » Rajouta Puck en ricanant.

Je me joignit à lui en rajoutant :

« Qu'elle essaye un peu et elle se retrouvera avec ses partitions dans un endroit ou normalement elle ne devrai pas se trouver ! »

Nous éclatâmes tous les deux de rire pendant que Quinn nous regardait en secouant le tête de gauche à droite avec un petit sourire.

Puis elle nous poussa vers le hall du lycée et me dis juste avant d'entré dans la salle de musique – tous en faisant un clin d'œil :

« Sa fait du bien de te retrouver San ! »

Je me retrouver ( comme une conne ) toute seule, planté au milieu du couloir, je me reprit quelque secondes plus tard et entré à mon tour dans la salle.

Tous les regard se tournèrent vers moi, ainsi qu'un bleu azur dont je me serai bien passer.

J'avançais jusqu'au fond de la salle pour m'asseoir au fond comme à mon habitude et Quinn et Puck vinrent se placer à côté de moi comme tout à l'heure sur les gradins, ils me prirent chacun une main dans la leur et je me rendis compte que le regard bleu azur fusillé les main de Q et Puck avec une jalousie méconnaissable.

Je nue pas le temps de me pencher plus sur le sujet puisque M. Shuester prit la parole :

« Santana ! Tu vas bien ? »

J' hochais la tête pour dire « oui » et m'appuyai sur le dossier de la chaise en soupirant – faute de pouvoir croisé les bras puisque Blondie et Meeko ont apparemment pour que je fasse une bêtise, vu comme ils me broient les mains...

« Bon alors les enfants, aujourd'hui c'est au tour de Blaine et Kurt » Annonça Will, je suppose qu'il parle de duo.

« M. Shue à décidé de faire des duos pour chanter des chansons d'amour » Merci Blondie ! Décidément tu lis dans mes pensée !

Pendant toute la prestation du Hobbit et Porcelaine je sentais le regard jaloux de Brittany fixait nos mains entrelacée avec cette même jalousie que je ne comprenais pas.

C'est elle qui ma repoussé en faisant bien attention à me briser le cœur bien comme il faut, c'est elle qui – en plus de sa – à faillit me faire perdre ceux que je considère maintenant comme mes deux meilleurs amis, alors de quel droit se permettait-elle d'être jalouse ?

Mes yeux avait du s'assombrir car Quinn resserra considérablement se prise sur ma main et me glissa :

« Ne t'occupe pas d'elle, ignore la ! »

L'ignoré ? Mais comment Q ? Elle à étais mon premier amour et le restera toujours.

Je l'aimerais toujours.

Maintenant que j'y pense je me rend compte que je ne ressent plus tous ces sentiments, mon cœur ne fait plus autant de bond qu'avant quand je pense à elle mais qu'au contraire maintenant je les ressens quand je pense à Sebastian... Oh non ! Ne me dite pas que... que je...

« San ? » M'appela une voie que je reconnue comme étant celle de Puck.

Je tournais la tête vers lui et l'interroger du regard, il me répondit :

« Ça fait plus de 15 minutes que tu n'as rien dit est les autres s'inquiète » Il haussa les épaules en me montrant d'un signe de tête les _autres_ et en effet ils étaient tous en train de me regarder...

Je prit le regard le plus noir que j'avais en stock et leur demandât d'un voie glaciale :

« Quoi ? »

La plupart tournèrent la tête – de peur des représailles sûrement – mais ceux comme Mercedes et Sam ou encore Blaine me firent des sourire sincère pour montrer qu'eux aussi seront là en cas de besoin, sa me toucha plus que se que je n'aurais cru...

Je passa le reste du cour à faire des réflexions à tous va pour ne pas que les autres _s'inquiète_, sous les rires incessant de Puck grâce à mes remarques très pertinentes et sous le regard réprobateur mais tout de même rieur de Quinn.

Pas moins de 5 minutes avant la fin de l'heure, un intrus _indésirable_ – selon Cyrano de Bergerac – vint interrompre notre cour.

« Hola tout le monde ! »

Oh non !

« Heu... Bonjour c'est vous la nouvelle assistante de Sue non ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » Lui demandât M. Shuester – légèrement – sur ses gardes s'attendant sûrement encore à un coup foireux du Coach, tandis que tous les autres faisait des aller / retour entre mon visages et celui de Vanessa.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle et je pus en distingué quelque uns comme : « C'est le portrait craché de Satan ! » Venant de Mercedes ou encore : « Oh mon dieu ! Elle se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ! » venant d'un abruti géant répondant au doux nom – ou pas – de Finn et de Rachel : « De quel droit interrompez-vous mon cour ? » je levais les yeux suite à cette dernière déclaration.

« Bon arrêtez de me regardez comme si j'avais deux tête les mômes ! » Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et rajoutât : « Je viens chercher mi hermana pequiña ( petite soeur ) ! » Lançat-elle en me regardant avec un énorme sourire innocent, je n'ai qu'une envie à chaque fois qu'elle fait ce sourire c'est de la tuée !

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi, à croire qu'ils sont tous devenus bilingue pendant mon absence !

Kurt se retourna vers moi et me dit avec les yeux écarquillé :

« C'est ta sœur ? »

« Non je suis son clone Blanche Neige ! » Lui lança Vanessa avec un air suffisant.

« J'ai rien dit c'est bien ta sœur... » Répliquât _Blanche Neige _en baissant les yeux et en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

Je me levais en lançant un _à toute_ à mes broyeur de mains et rejoignit _mon clone_ à l'entrée de la salle tandis que M. Shuester en rester bouche bée.

Une fois dans le couloir ma sœur prit la parole :

« J'ai une surprise pour toi ! » Me dit-elle avec le même sourire innocent que toute à l'heure, sa ne me dit rien qui vaille... « Hé fait pas cette tête Sanny ! J'ai le droit de faire un cadeau à ma petite sœur préféré pour son anniversaire non ? »

« Oui mais quand tu fait ce sourire j'ai juste envie de partir en courant et de ne plus jamais revenir ! »

« Ah ah ah ! Très drôle ! Bon aller ta surprise t'attend au parc ! »

« Elle m'attend ? » Demandais-je en levant les sourcils.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil est accéléra l'allure, me forçant à en faire de même.

Nous arrivâmes sur le parking et elle s'avança vers un magnifique cabriolet blanc avec les rétroviseurs, les jantes et l'intérieur rouges bordeaux.

Je levais un sourcil dubitatif avant de lançais :

« Tu la volée à qui ? »

« Monte et tais toi ! Je suis sure que tu vas lui sauté dessus dès que tu le verras ! »

« Dès que je verrais qui ? »

« Ben ta surprise Einstein ! »

Et en effet arrivé au parc... je frôlais l'infarctus... il était là... sur le coup je ne l'avais pas reconnu tous de suite mais je ne rêvais pas... il était vraiment là !

Je lui sauté dessus et le serrais tellement fort que je m'étonnais de ne pas l'avoir étrangler, je le relâcher – enfin – au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, sous le rire de Vanessa.

« Je t'avais bien dit que tu lui sauterais dessus ! » Je répondis à Vanessa d'une façon extrêmement matures... je lui tirais la langue en lançant un_ nia nia nia_ des plus infantile !

« Tu n'es plus du tout la petite fille que j'ai connue Sanny ! »

Je tournais la tête vers la voie grave qui venait de parler et lui fis mon plus beau sourire avant de lui ressauté dessus pour un énorme câlins !

**Et voilà ! Le chapitre 10 est déjà écrit il me reste plus qu'à le recopié sur l'ordi et à trouvé le temps de le faire...**

**A la prochaine !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holà les amis ! Désoler pour cet énorme retard mais j'avais autre chose en tête en espérant ne pas trop vous décevoir avec ce chapitre.**

**Je sais pas vous mais j'ai chialer comme une madeleine devant l'épisode hommage à Finn/Cory, le pire c'est de se dire que leur larmes ne sont pas de la comédie...**

**BREF Je remercie tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews depuis le début, ça me touche beaucoup.**

**Je tient aussi à remercier tout particulièrement **_**EvieRivera**_** dont la review m'a fait énormément plaisir.**

**Merci à **_**sassou47160 **_**pour avoir corriger mes – nombreuses – fautes, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi...**

**Bonne lecture**

**Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas sinon ils seraient tous heureux dans le plus merveilleux des mondes !**

_Chapitre 10_

Il rigola puis me fit tournoyer dans les airs, Vanessa se racla la gorge pour montrer qu'elle était toujours là puis dit :

« Hey ! A moi tu m'as pas sauté dessus quand tu m'as vu ! »

« Serais-tu jalouse Nessa ? » Demandât le seul homme de nous trois.

« Quoi ?! Moi ? Jalouse ? Et de toi en plus ? Laisse moi rire ! »

Il ricanât et avant que Vanessa ne puisse réagir elle se trouva elle aussi dans ses gros bras.

Ça aurait pu paraître plus que louche pour les gens qui passait à coté de voir un homme serrait dans ses bras deux jeunes filles mais je m'en foutait, j'étais bien là...

Mais bien sur Vanessa reste Vanessa...

« Allez toi ! Me dit-elle « Si tu n'es pas sur le parking avant que ton prince charmant ne sois là, il serait capable d'appeler le FBI juste parce que tu as 5 minutes de retard ! »

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me détachait à regret des gros bras qui m'avaient tant manqué...

« Bon alors à bientôt les filles, et Sanny, tiens ! C'est mon numéro ! »

Je pris le petit bout de papier, lui fit un gros bisous ainsi qu'un autre câlin – encore – puis je parti en laissant Vanessa seule avec lui.

Elle arriva 5 minutes après et monta dans la voiture coté conducteur tandis que je montais coté passager. Une fois assise, je _le_ vis monter sur une moto, elle était noire et orange. Le trajet jusqu'au parking du lycée se fit silencieux, étant chacune dans nos pensées. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé que je décider de briser le silence :

« Merci »

Elle me regarda comme si une deuxième tête m'avait poussé.

« Merci de l'avoir fait venir ! C'était vraiment le plus belle surprise que tu puisse me faire ! » Lui expliquai-je, elle me prit dans ses bras alors que je pleurais puis je lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime ! Tu m'as vraiment beaucoup manqué ! » Elle me sera plus fort et me répondit :

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, je t'aime ! »

Après quelques minutes Vanessa se détacha de moi et me dit :

« Bon c'est pas que je n'aime pas te faire des câlins et des papouilles et tout le tralala mais je crois que ton prince est arrivé ! » Je rigoler avant de lui faire un bisous en lui lançant un : « A demain »

Je m'apprêtai à sortir quand elle me dit : « Au fait pendant que tu faisait des mamours au sosie de Taylor Lautner dans le parc, j'ai enregistrer mon numéro dans ton truc qui te sers de portable, d'ailleurs en parlant de sa, il faudrait que je t'en achète un nouveau parce que le tien et aussi vieux que toi ! » Ricanât-elle.

Je fis claquer ma langue sur mon palet en levant les yeux au ciel et sorti de la voiture. Elle redémarra en trombe, je me demande bien comment elle à eu son permis et même comment ça se fait qu'elle l'ai encore...

« C'était qui ? » Me demanda une voie qui m'avait étrangement manqué...

« Pourquoi ? » Je me tourner vers lui et attendit sa réponse.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

« Ben oui si je te le demande ! » Dis-je légèrement agacé...

Il souffla en se rapprochant de plus en plus de moi :

« Pour ça... »

J'écarquillais les yeux quand il m'embrassa. Le baiser était doux et timide, je fini par fermer les yeux et y répondre. Des tas de paillons s'envolèrent dans mon estomac et j'avais la tête qui tournais.

Sebastian se recula et colla son front au mien tout en gardant ses mains sur mes bras.

Soudainement je me mis à sourire en comprenant pourquoi il avait ce comportement si protecteur envers moi...

« T'es jaloux ! » Dis-je avec un grand sourire et un ton amusée.

Il se détourna de moi et commença à avancer vers sa voiture avant de me lancer :

« Peut-être ! »

Je le regardait partir bouche bée, pas parce qu'il était jaloux, non, ça je l'avais deviné toute seule ! Mais plutôt parce qu'il l'avait – en quelque sorte – avoué...

« T'a l'intention d'imité le poisson longtemps ? » Entendis-je crier.

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer quand une blonde un peu plus grande que moi vint se placer devant moi.

« Alors Santana ont à tourner hétéro ? T'aurais quand même pu choisir mieux que ça pour me remplacer ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Lui demandai-je avec une voie que j'espérai froide, glaciale.

Elle ricana puis me posa une question à la quelle je ne m'attendais pas mais qui finit de me faire touchai le fond et elle le savait.

Elle parti en ricanant encore plus alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de mes joues.

Sebastian qui avait vu toute la scène au loin vint me prendre dans ses bras et me demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas, je passais mes bras autour de son torse et le serai encore plus en lui répondant :

« El-elle m'a demandai co-comment aller ma famille ! »

« La salope ! J'vais lui faire la peau ! » Dit-il en commençant à partir vers la direction qu'avait pris Brittany juste avant.

« NON ! » Criai-je en le retenant par le bras, il se retourna vers moi :

« Mais... »

Je l'interrompue avec un baiser et le supplia :

« Sil-te-plait reste ! » Ma voie n'était plus qu'un murmure mais sa sembla fonctionné puisqu'il me repris dans ses bras et m'entraînât vers sa voiture, il me dit :

« Je reste, promis ! »

Puis il continua en me glissant des paroles rassurante et en me caressant les cheveux. A peine je fut assise dans la voiture que je m'endormis.

**POV Sebastian**

Si jamais je la voie cette putain de blondasse je lui refait le portrait ! Non mais pour qui elle se prend ?! Si elle s'approche encore une seule fois de Santana je la démonte ! Personne ne touche a la petite amie de Sebatian Smythe !

Je rougi soudainement suite à cette pensé, puis-je réellement l'appelé _ma petite amie_ ?

Certes je l'ai embrasser, elle aussi et je dois avoué que je n'attendait que sa depuis qu'elle c'est réveillé à l'hôpital mais, elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense ? Est-ce qu'elle voudrait vraiment être ma petite amie ? Est-ce qu'au moins elle m'aime autant que je l'aime ?

Je tournai la tête vers elle pour lui demandai comment elle va puisque je ne l'ai pas entendu depuis qu'elle est monté dans la voiture, mais je m'aperçut bien vite qu'elle s'était endormi, elle avait l'air si apaisée, à mille lieux d'ici, si paisible... oui voilà c'était le mot que je chercher, paisible...

Je garais la voiture dans l'allée de la maison et alla ouvrir la porte d'entré pour déposé les affaires de Santana puis je retourner à la voiture, je la pris dans mes bras le plus doucement possible comme des jeunes mariés.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre je la couchais sur son lit, lui enleva ses chaussures ainsi que ses chaussettes et sa veste de Cheerios. Je la souleva d'un bras passer derrière son dos pendant que je défaisais les draps de l'autre, je la recouvris et lui fit un bisous sur le front.

Je commençai à me lever quand une main me prit le poignet, je me suis retourner pour me retrouver face à une Santana avec les yeux entre-ouvert, rouge et gonflé à force d'avoir pleuré.

« Tu m'as promis que tu resterais ! » Dit-elle d'une voie encore endormie.

« Oui je te l'ai promis » Je soupirai puis me passa une main dans mes cheveux, si je m'allonge à coté d'elle je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir me retenir de lui sauté dessus...

Je me décidé enfin quand je senti la pression sur mon poignet s'affaiblir :

« Fais moi de la place ! » Lui dis-je en retirant moi aussi mes chaussures, mes chaussettes et mon pull pour me glisser à mon tour dans le lit.

A peine m'étais-je installé qu'elle vint se collais à moi, sa tête sur mon torse, son bras sur mon ventre et sa jambe droite sur la mienne, je l'entendis poussé un soupir de bien-être mais je me rendis compte que je ne lui avait pas défait sa queue-de-cheval et c'est ainsi que je retrouva à essayer de la lui défaire sans la réveiller. Au bout de quelques minutes et quelques marmonnement – enfin jurons pour ma part – je réussi enfin à libéré ses longs cheveux ébènes.

Je m'endormis à mon tour avec un sourire niais placardais au visage, tout en caressant ses cheveux.

**Voila !**

**/!\ Je suis désolé de vous annoncer ça mais je risque de ne pas poster avant un très long moment, j'ai de graves problèmes familiaux donc je n'ai pas trop la tête à écrire mais je vous promet de faire le plus vite possible !**

**Je continuerais sûrement à écrire de temps en temps mais sa risque de prendre du temps avant que je ne publie le prochain chapitre... donc voilà, et à bientôt j'espère !**


End file.
